


Job Offer

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [366]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Post-Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I need to know all the pros and cons before I can even consider applying for the job, let alone accepting the offer."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 27 September 2016  
> Word Count: 852  
> Prompt: nothing  
> Summary: "I need to know all the pros and cons before I can even consider _applying_ for the job, let alone accepting the offer."  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fifteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Specifically references episodes 01x04 "The Number of a Man," 01x05 "Seven Curses," and 01x08 "This Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! So this was supposed to focus on Shay and Amani, but I like that it shifted into this budding brotp between Shay and Damien. Like I seriously am giddy over writing this one. It's been a long time coming, that's for sure. Like I can totally see this scene playing out in my head and everything.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Hey, Thorn?"

Damien glances up to see James standing in the doorway of his study. There's a conflicted look on the detective's face that has Damien curious as hell to what's running around in his mind. "Yeah, Shay?" he replies, a smirk starting to form on his lips. "Thought we were past that last name shit by now."

"Yeah, sorry about that," James replies with a sheepish grin. "Got a lot on my mind and I forgot. So… You got a minute?"

"Come on in. I'm just staring at this scheduling request like it's gibberish that's going to come to live and strangle me, so I'll happily take a distraction right about now." He spins around in his chair to watch James enter the room and settle on the couch by the fireplace. After a moment or two of silence, he leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "So what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to apologize to you for something," James says, not meeting his gaze. "It happened a while back. Before, y'know, this whole extended family thing came about."

That piques Damien's curiosity. "How long before that happened? I mean, I had all of you moved out here within a week of that night. And we only knew of each other for, what, a month tops before that happened?"

James rubs at the back of his neck. "Yeah, something like that. It was after your… _accident_. I'd come over to your loft to harass you, and your buddy was there."

"Amani? Yeah, I remember that meeting, but it was before my attempt, not after."

"Was it?" When Damien nods, James sighs and shakes his head. "I'm getting my dates mixed up then. But regardless of when it happened, I was kind of a dick to both of you."

"To be fair, until _that_ night, you were a huge dick to me every time we interacted."

James glances up at Damien, sees the mischievous twinkle in his eyes, then chuckles. "Okay, fair enough. But it was my _job_ then."

"So if you're a dick now, it's just because you can?"

James purses his lips as Damien's smirk grows. "Seriously? Now who's being a dick?" he asks, but his tone belies the sting of the words.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." Damien chuckles briefly, then motions for James to continue.

"Anyway, I know that Golkar was just protecting you. And I'm sorry for pushing you so hard--"

"No, you're not." Damien shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "You were doing your job, and you wanted to see me crack. I get it, James, I really do. And you don't have to apologize, but I appreciate that you did." He pauses then and studies James' face. "So what brought on this sudden desire to come clean, so to speak?"

Now it's James' turn to shrug. "Talking to Davie with Simone probably? We've been working through a few things and it got me thinking about shit I've done in the past."

"So no twelve step program then?" That earns him a snort. "What? It's a valid question. Besides, I kinda need a new drinking buddy." He pauses then, a pained look on his face. "It's weird to joke about that, but I think Amani would get it. He wouldn't want me to dwell on it, not at all. I got my vengeance on Lyons for killing him."

Silence falls on the room for a moment or two before James clears his throat. "So what kind of drinking buddy we talking about here? Are there rules for this job? What kind of compensation package are we talking?"

That gets Damien laughing. "Seriously?"

"Damned right! I need to know all the pros and cons before I can even consider _applying_ for the job, let alone accepting the offer."

"Nothing fancy or froufrou like wine. That's Ann's thing."

"And Patrick's."

That just makes them pause, shudder, then laugh even harder.

"We're in so much trouble if they ever find out about this part of the conversation," Damien says, then clears his throat in an attempt to stop laughing. "So the job requirements? Uh, drink beer or whiskey with me, sometimes as a way to talk out the bullshit in my head? Or yours, if you need it."

"Okay, I'm good with that as long as you're buying."

"Now you sound like Amani, too. Knock that shit off!"

"My compensation package? You didn't mention that yet."

Damien lets out a longsuffering sigh, but the amusement still dances in his eyes. "I provide the booze. Unless you want something specific, then you gotta submit that in long form triplicate six weeks in advance."

"Are you kidding me? That's worse than the day job!"

"That's the job," Damien says with a shrug. "Take it or leave it."

Getting up, James goes to stand in front of Damien, right hand held out. When Damien glances up at him and shakes his hand, James nods. "I accept. I hope I can do justice to my predecessor. I hear I've got some pretty big shoes to fill."


End file.
